yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Abyss Rising
| romaji_name = Abisu Raijingu | fr_name = L’Ascension des Abysses | de_name = Abyss Rising | it_name = Risveglio degli Abissi | ko_name = 어비스 라이징 | ko_rr_name = Eobiseu Raijing | zh_name = 深淵昇華 | pinyin_name = Shēnyuān Shēnghuá | jyutping_name = Sam1 jyun1 Sing1 waa4 | es_name = Levantamiento Abismal | type = Booster Pack | prefix = ABYR | order_number = 802 | size = * 80 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss | sneak_peek_card = Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn | ja_database_id = 1115001 | en_database_id = 11111007 | fr_database_id = 31111007 | de_database_id = 21111007 | it_database_id = 41111007 | es_database_id = 51110007 | ko_database_id = 71110004 | sneak_peek = yes | special_edition = yes | jp_release_date = July 21, 2012 | zh_release_date = August 29, 2015 | kr_release_date = October 9, 2012 | en_release_date = November 9, 2012 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = November 8, 2012 | sp-lat_release_date = November 13, 2012 | prev = Return of the Duelist | next = Cosmo Blazer }} Abyss Rising is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the second set in the OCG's 8th series, following Return of the Duelist. It is followed by Cosmo Blazer. The TCG version of the set is also available in the Abyss Rising: Special Edition. This set in the OCG was later re-released as part of a special bundle pack, EX Value - The Gold Box + ABYR&CBLZ. Features The set contains a lot of the latest cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It includes more "Number" cards, cards used by Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Quinton, Vetrix and Nistro. The TCG version of the set also includes cards used by Devack, Captain Corn and Thunder Spark. It introduces the "Heraldic Beast", "Mermail" and "Duston" archetypes/series to the OCG and adds further cards and support to "Abyss", "Gagaga", "Heroic", "Prophecy", "Madolche", "Spellbook", "Gigo", Nimble", "Fishborg", "Forbidden", "Penguin", "Ninja", "Ice" and "Elemental Lord". It also includes support cards for WATER and Sea Serpent-Type monsters. It introduces the "Heraldic Beast", and "Mermail" archetypes to the TCG. Breakdown In the OCG, there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. There are 80 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are 86 cards. These are comprised of: * 1 Holographic Rare * 5 Ultimate Rare * 5 Ultra Rare * 9 Super Rare * 18 Rare * 44 Common * 4 Normal Rare In the TCG, there are 9 cards per pack and 24 packs per box. There are 100 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are 111 cards. These are comprised of: * 1 Ghost Rare * 10 Ultimate Rare * 8 Secret Rare * 10 Ultra Rare * 14 Super Rare * 20 Rare * 44 Common * 4 Short Print Galleries ABYR-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ABYR-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ABYR-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ABYR-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ABYR-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ABYR-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition ABYR-BoosterTC.png | Chinese Unlimited Edition ABYR-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists References * neoarkcradle.net - 802 - Abyss Rising External links * yugioh-card.com/japan * yugioh-card.com/en Abyss Rising * yugioh-card.com/uk Abyss Rising * yugioh-card.com/oc Abyss Rising * yugioh-card.com/fr L’Ascension des Abysses * yugioh-card.com/de Abyss Rising * yugioh-card.com/it Risveglio degli Abissi * yugioh-card.com/es Levantamiento Abismal * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Levantamiento Abismal Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs de:Abyss Rising